At present, when a user plays an online game, watches an online video, watches a live sports event, or performs other network communications under a third generation of wireless mobile telecommunications technology (3G) or fourth generation of wireless mobile telecommunications technology (4G) network environment, sometimes the network access may be interrupted by an incoming call, which brings a bad internet surfing experience to the user.